Cube Ultra Hardcore (Season 15)
The fifteenth season '''of ''Cube Ultra Hardcore consisted of seven episodes; it premiered on December 19, 2015 and concluded on December 31, 2015. The season introduced one new participant and nineteen returning veterans, lowering the roster to twenty participants. Production This season of UHC, twenty participants were scattered in a 2000x2000 map (1000 to -1000 on both X and Z coordinates). Neither Mumble nor the shrinking border made a return from Season 14, and this season is not cutclean. Two new features, however, made their debut: the disguise and OP UHC. Every player is disguised, so nobody can tell who they are are seeing or fighting until after one player dies, where the dead player's name is found on their head. OP UHC is a plugin that made golden apples and high-level enchantments easier to attain. Upon crafting one golden apple (but not golden heads), the player is given two golden apples. Another feature of OP UHC is that, upon mining diamonds, the diamond ore will drop two diamonds. The final feature of the plugin was double enchantments. When a player enchants an item with, for example, Sharpness I, the enchantment will double itself to Sharpness II. However, upon combining two Protection, Power, or Sharpness II items, the enchantment will not double. Horses, Regeneration Potions, and Strength II are again disabled. Graser once again hosted the intro. Episodes : ''Main article: Cube Ultra Hardcore (Season 15)/Episodes '' : ''Not to be mistaken by Episode Participation. Participants : ''Main article: List of Cube Ultra Hardcore players '' Summary '''Early Deaths In the middle of Episode 2, Bayani''' and Rusher, both enchanted, found each other. Rusher was the victor of the fight, allowing him to make diamond boots. Meanwhile, Bee was underground at high hearts, and was building a bridge across lava when she glitched into it, causing her to burn to death. Meanwhile, CreeperFarts was underground when he glitched into lava himself and had to use both of his golden apples to stay alive at 3 hearts. He decided to rush a present, hoping it would have a healing item. It did, a Healing Potion, but even with it, he could not kill TYBZI, who was rushing for the same present. '''Lots of D-Armor Later, Rusher found a half-diamond armored Dfield on the surface. The two met and fought, with Dfield just barely winning with 1.5 hearts. Dfield continued to prowl on the surface and spotted MrMitch's name tag underground. MrMitch was full diamond armored but only just enchanting, which allowed Dfield to get a successful sneak attack on MrMitch, obtaining his full diamond while still at a fairly high heart level. 8Bit and new player Nerdgazm, both unenchanted, met and fought, with both being driven to low hearts before the near full diamond Hyperdarkness cleaned up and killed 8Bit and Nerd back to back. Dfield Destruction ''' Dfield and Poke then saw each other on the surface but the full diamond Dfield killed Poke with relative easiness. Hyperdarkness was also a power player as he battled the full diamond Finsgraphics. Hyper was able to deal Fin with massive fall damage and overpowered him. Graser then saw a name tag underground that belonged to JWong. Even though JWong was enchanted, Graser's diamond armor prevailed and JWong was killed. After killing JWong, Graser saw Hyper running into a forest from Dfield. Dfield killed Hyper and returned to take out Graser. Even though Graser got a massive sword combo on Dfield, Dfield was able to get a bow shot off and kill Graser when he was backing away to eat a golden head. '''Final 7 Later, TYBZI and Noboom were trying to get a present and ended up fighting. Noboom emerged victorious only to meet Straub in Episode 5. Straub was the winner of that fight and obtained half diamond armor. He then created a stone monument where he had killed Noboom that spelled out "DIE". Kiing and PrivateFearless found each other in Episode 6. Private was able to win that fight as well. The fight winners then went on to fight each other but Straub was able to overpower Private, bringing the game to the final 4 - Straub, Huahwi, Grape, and Dfield. Final Fights Straub and Huahwi clash first and after trading shots, Huahwi retreats into a swamp where Straub loses him. Huahwi eventually sneaks up on Straub and finishes him off, Huahwi obtaining 3/4 diamond armor. Grape, who was unenchanted but had 17 golden apples, and Dfield, who had full enchanted diamond, met next. Dfield was able to pin Grape to a cliff wall who tried to escape but was sniped and killed with the bow. The final fight was between Dfield and Huahwi. Huahwi's PVP skills prevailed in the end, as he was able to kill Dfield and claim victory in Cube UHC Season 15. Elimination Kills Trivia *Bayani hinted the season to premiere sometime in December 2015.Bayani - Quitting YouTube (4:30) *Cube UHC Season 15 premiered on the same date of the month as Season 14, but three months later. *The disguise implementation of this season was predicted by many viewers on Twitter and Reddit.Twitter 1Twitter 2Reddit UHC *In the intro sequence, it can be implied that there was a rearrange as the order of players are not alphabetically organized like previous seasons. *In addition, PrivateFearless and Straub's names are spelled wrong. *On Graser's vlog called "Star Wars Date," while he is talking to Dfield, he accidentally reveals the background of one of Dfield's monitor showing this season's logo.Graser Vlog (6:02) *Both Dylans, (Hyperdarkness & 8BitHomo) both coincidentally lost footage of episode 1. Hyperdarkness lost all of his footage due to the fact that it corrupted before he could render it, but he hinted that he killed three people before death (8Bit, Nerdgazm, and Fin). *This is only the second season where there was not a PvE death before a PVP death, after Season 7. Bee glitched into lava after Bayani was slain by Rusher. *This is presumably Bayani's last season, as he is quitting YouTube in January. **With the departure of Bayani, MrMitch will be the only last participant that made their debut in the third season to continue participating. *This is the second consecutive season that NoBoom has been killed by StrauberryJam. * Also the second season that TheCampingRusher has been killed by Dfield.*Vasehh, HBomb and Tofuu have not made a return from last season. **This marks the second time that HBomb has missed another season. *During one of his streams, Huahwi accidentally revealed that he fought StrauberryJam in Episode 7. He mentions that fighting a Creeper was like fighting Straub. *Four players did not return from Season 14: HwnT, RumbleCrumble, PatClone, & HBomb. *The elimination from NoBoom to Grape draws parallel to that of the fourteenth season. However, everyone is ranked two places lower than before. *Mlghwnt did not return this season for unknown reasons Firsts This season was first to: * Feature disguise * Introduce Nerdgazm. * Have Tofuugaming not compete in it since his debut in Season 2. * Have Grapeapplesauce not get any kills since Season 5. * Have PatClone not participate since Season 4. * NoBoom and PrivateFearless get their first kill. * Not have the season go into the next year despite premiering in December, needing only a day. * Have Pokediger1 reach his 100th episode overall in his Cube UHC Episodes in Episode 4. Gallery 'Intro Sequence' UHCSeason15Logo.png GraserUHC15.png GrapeUHC15.png DfieldUHC15.png CreeperFartsUHC15.png FinUHC15.png HuahwiUHC15.png BeeUHC15.png HyperUHC15.png JWongUHC15.png KiingtongUHC15.png MrMitchUHC15.png NerdgazmUHC15.png NoBoomUHC15.png PokeUHC15.png PrivateUHC15.png StraubUHC15.png RusherUHC15.png BayaniUHC15.png 8BitUHC15.png TybziUHC15.png 'Thumbnails' UHC158BitHomo.jpg UHC15Bee.jpg UHC15Creeps.jpg UHC15Dfield.jpg UHC15Fin.jpg UHC15Graser.jpg UHC15Grape.jpg UHC15Huahwi.jpg UHC15Hyper.jpg UHC15JWong.jpg UHC15Kiingtong.jpg UHC15MrMitch.jpg UHC15Nerd.jpg UHC15NoBoom.jpg UHC15Poke.jpg UHC15Private.jpg UHC15Rusher.jpg UHC15Straub.jpg UHC15Tybzi.jpg Video References Category:Cube UHC Category:UHC Category:Series Category:Episodes Category:Solo UHC Season Category:YouTuber Category:Cube UHC Episodes Category:Ended Series Category:Statistics and tables